


Divine

by Angelicalangie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is divine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine

He pushes me back into the bed and slowly snakes his hand down me. Moving from my cheek along my neck to my right breast. He flows his hand around the curve of it whilst I am lying on my back and snakes it down my ribs to my waist his other hand waits on my waist, lighter than air as he lowers his head and kisses my stomach. He looks up from  
his ministrations for a moment and whilst he is enjoying himself my breathing has gone from slow to a more rapid tempo.

He moves his attention even further south and slowly I feel him between my legs, caressing my calf whilst his tongue seeks out music from my throat. I feel warm and restless and though his tongue as filling as it is, I am not full. I wish this to be a real coupling and beg in need.

Waves crash, pleasure weakens me and still he continues, pushing me further. I do not know how much farther I can go before breaking completely and having nothing left.

All thought leaves. His name is heard for metres. It reverberates on the walls for all to know. Time passes. He filled my soul. Who knew that the tongue of the divine lived within a man named Malek


End file.
